Tiger's Got A Gun
by Tiger5913
Summary: One of my BR buddies and I both really dislike Bloody Roar IV... and this is what resulted from a certain suggestion.


Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; I don't own them though I wish I did!  *waggles eyebrows mysteriously* Gee, what I could do with them…  *eyes glaze over*

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV (the other versions suck too much to get my thanks) and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Sheila, PrettyKinkyBoy, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, gery, RAYClovis, Expert Predator, kitty girl, Phoebz, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to ~ Andrew Glasco, for asking me to kill off the Bloody Roar IV characters.  ^^0 This one's for you, Andy!

**Tiger's Got A Gun**

**By Tiger5913**

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

The killing's just begun

Nagi was the first to go

She had to die right away

Because she's such a skanky ho.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Everything will come undone

Xion was quickly slain next

Hey fans, don't be too pissed off!

This is just harmless text!

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Tiger's having way too much fun

Uranus found herself dead soon

Clone of Uriko with an English accent

She wasn't even allowed to swoon.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Darkness has overpowered the sun

Shenlong is just a worthless bum

So Tiger had to shoot him too

Now four is the total sum.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

There's still much to be done

What the hell is Kohryu good for?

So he got shot in the head

Oh, the poor cast of Bloody Roar!

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

How many left?  Still a ton!

Yugo should've gotten to keep his days

But Tiger thinks his skater outfit is stupid

So too bad, he had to die anyways!

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Been a long time since Tiger begun

Yugo's lover Alice got blasted in her face

Guess her plastic surgery was wasted

Oh well, sane people need more space.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

This is sickeningly fun

Next is Shina, AKA Jane

Tiger actually likes her a lot

But she just became too plain.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Red has painted over the sun

Now for Jane's beloved tiger, Long

Tiger likes him, but a certain leopard is lonely

So he still died even though he's strong.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Here is a child now, a little one

Mana is her name, just a kid

Tiger hated her annoying speeches

Luckily, her small body was easily hid.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Everyone is in fear, even the sun

Ryoho the 'fierce dragon' fell too

His relationship with Mana is very scary

Tiger doesn't like pedophiles, so poo!

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

There's always more to be done

Reiji's not bad; he's actually kinda cute!

But his arrogance level is way too high

So Tiger still killed him with a little hoot!

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Next, let's pick on a stronger one!

That dependable lion, Alan Gado

Tiger thinks he's a nice old man

Yet he got decimated with just one blow.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Almost everything has come undone

Now, Jenny's truly not a bad gal

But Tiger felt she should join her lover

To Alan, she is more than just a good pal.

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Now, this murder is actually a good one!

Busuzima sucks way too much

Everyone hates his ass anyway

So he got skewered and such!

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

How many left?  Certainly not a ton!

This death is more directed toward Bakuryu

Tiger loves Kenji, truly and honestly!

But he's got too many names, confusing anew!

_Click, click!_

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

If you're a BRIV character,

Then you'd better run!

Check the list now: just one?

Sad that it's finally Uriko's turn

But her voice must be stolen

With a loud blast, she shall burn.

Oh no!  Tiger's got a gun

This was a little too much fun

There's still more killing to be done!

Now the Primal Fury characters have to run!!

**The End…?**

**Author's Note: **I'm fucking twisted, I know…  ^^0  Sorry for those of you that like Bloody Roar IV, but I hated that game to a great extent, and I've been a fan of the series since the first one!  .;  Anyway, please find it in your heart to forgive me if you're offended that I killed off your favorite character or whatever.  ^^0 Those of you that found this to be a little funny – hopefully a majority – I thank you for boosting my confidence!  =D I sincerely hope that most of you enjoyed this little piece, and please don't forget to leave a review!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
